sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Archive 1 *Archive 2 Hey siggy. Just checking to see how the request is going...And how have you bern? Urhfjfj mobile wiki is being weird so I can only post stuff in this section. Also I can't edit the favorite wikis until tomorrow cuz mobile. Also it's almost 2 AM for me so yeah. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:55535|How come I can't upload pictures? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 01:36, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Timothy Created Hello :) :))))) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 01:57, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Why does it say that the party is over EVERY TIME I WANT TO GO USE THE BATHROOM SOMEONE IS IN THERE!! UGH!!! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 05:33, July 12, 2014 (UTC) thank :) :)))) delectablre CSSre ;) ;))))))) EXCITING OR EXITING THE DOOR? Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 09:23, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what to do....I gave Iron info and screenshot of harrasments against other players and she leaked the info to other regular members now I'm being attacked because I tried helping the wiki :( (The-Bismarck (talk) 21:43, July 13, 2014 (UTC)) We finally caught a Mod harrassing a member, and I first gave the screenshots to CoD. CoD tried her best to end his/her comment, but was attacked hiself so he resigned. Then Nights tried getting it from me and I said it was classified to Admins & Moderators. So Iron asked and I trusted her, then she gives it to Nights. Heres the screenshot ( http://buthuainsayian-race-sonic-fan-character.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles ), then Doom made a comment that I considered a threat in my opinion, and he shares it to everyone making fun of it. Heres the Comment: (Idk what to do :(, no one is stopping this... (The-Bismarck (talk) 21:56, July 13, 2014 (UTC)) *Doom72: *I hope you're aware that I'm not very pleased with the uproar your logs caused. And why would anyone do this *Now Iron leaked the info, I'm open to be attacked just like now If you talk to Doom, he'll just use it as an excuse and attack me with it...so don't worry about it :) I'll just keep hold of it until Ivy or Frozina gets on. And please remove the picture of it ^.^'. I'll cya on another livestream, chat with ya later. (The-Bismarck (talk) 22:32, July 13, 2014 (UTC)) Get it? ...Roleplaylist? :| I can blink when you do (talk) 07:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) By the way, i don't know if you care about this, but I'm going to quit making livestreams after the tomorrow. Or in hours, because today is tomorrow. Your catching me, right? I can blink when you do (talk) 07:26, July 15, 2014 (UTC) THAT'S why I want to do it early in the morning, if you and everyone is okay with that. I'm quitting because Bismarck said that there were people who were getting annoyed and hating me because of making these. He says one of the reasons might be because I get angry, but I mostly just stage them. I can blink when you do (talk) 07:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC) The last livestream. I can blink when you do (talk) 07:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) "We"? I can blink when you do (talk) 07:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) imscared you no have to tell me, i wait till hours derp, derp, derpiddy, derp I can blink when you do (talk) 07:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Also, what do you think of Iron Sigma becoming a mini-series? OR ROLEPLAY? I don't know. I can blink when you do (talk) 08:01, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I want it to be a roleplay. Whatever roleplays you're done with, that's when I'll make it. Reason why YOU finish it is because it's based around your character. But you would have to make it. I'll edit the important things. 5 CHARACTERS, AND USERS LIKE SpyroBiel WOULD JOIN AUTOMATICALLY BECAUSE SHE LIKES MARVEL like me :3 I can blink when you do (talk) 08:08, July 15, 2014 (UTC) you are so nice and that's why I like you I can blink when you do (talk) 08:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) "BESTEST OF FRIENDS" that should be your on-going catchphrase DON'T HATE, ROLLERSKATE I can blink when you do (talk) 08:17, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I've posted Carlyle's lab transformation theme on his page. It should be the video with the Spider-Man logo on it. It was posted yesterday, I mean-- a couple of hours ago I can blink when you do (talk) 15:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, Hans Zimmer, The Magnificent Six, Pharrell Williams (he did the Paranoia song) OTHER stars that do music. Actually, just another person I forgot about. But yeah, that was his first transformation theme. Funny thing is, that song actually IS a transformation theme. Also if you read Carlyle's improved story while listening to this... IT'S FREAKING SCARY I think I haven't tried it myself. I can blink when you do (talk) 15:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Here is another Carlyle theme. I don't know what to use it for yet, but it is Carlyle's. I find the last half the best part. I can blink when you do (talk) 16:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I think I'll use this is one of the Edge of the Centry stories. Probably will use this when Nova and Rho get to know eachother. BECOMING THE BESTEST OF COUSINS :D I can blink when you do (talk) 16:21, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, not really a reunion. They're going to meet for the first time. Thanks, btw ;) did I just wink at you wh-'' ''I can blink when you do (talk) 16:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Rho just wanted to know everything about his father. Nova didn't know Carlyle much, but he told Rho that he killed him. That's when the fight starts. It would've not happened if Nova was like "but he was evil! And he said he was dead anyways, there was no way to change him back!" but if he even said that, Rho wouldn't care. I can blink when you do (talk) 17:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, are you coming back, or something? I can blink when you do (talk) 17:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't know... 1:00 PM or sooner? I can blink when you do (talk) 17:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) okay still wondering what that "thing" is, either it's my finished request or something better... keep checking and editing I can blink when you do (talk) 17:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I can blink when you do (talk) 17:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC)